Middlefinger
by Kakarrina
Summary: A parody of the James Bond movie Goldfinger, with Goku as the one and only Bond! Scary... The intro is the only part up now, but more will come soon! The rating doesn't apply yet (not really). Review and tell me what you think!


Author's Note- I guess this is what I get for watching James Bond for 7 hours straight. This is one of many to come! Beware! Don't get mad if I leave out parts! I can't write the entire movie! BTW…this is a parody of _Goldfinger_ with the DBZ cast as the characters. 

Disclaimer- Don't own Bond, don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters not matter how hard I wish I did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Middlefinger

Men in guard uniforms walk past a wall the reveals a shore and some boats in water. Slowly, a dark for swims up onto the bank and throws off his scuba gear he had been wearing. Calmly he walks up to a guard and renders him unconscious. He continues to a wall where he pushes on a panel. A small door opens and he ducks into the warehouse. 

Once inside, he heads for some barrels labeled   . A small ki ball appears in his hand. He carefully places it on the barrels and leaves silently. Outside he takes off the scuba suit to reveal a white tuxedo. The man calmly walks into the bar nearby. A woman in dancing and people are sitting around watching her. Silently hr wills the ki ball to explode triggering an explosion in the warehouse. The people in the bar run screaming outside. The man remains along with another. The first walks over and sits down in front of the other man.

"Congratulations Son Goku."

"Thank you"

"Mr. R and his friends will be out of business you know."

Goku nods.

The other man interrupts before Goku can say a word. "Don't go back to your hotel Sir. They will be watching it."

Nodding again, Goku notices the dancer running to a back room. Again, the other man interjects.

"Don't go after her…" Too late. Goku was already walking after her. He followed her into an empty room that appeared to be a makeshift residence for her and hung up his jacket.

Just as Goku was about to approach her, a man bursts from a hiding place. He aims a punch at Goku, who ducks, grabs the man's legs, and flips him onto his back. The man gets up and comes back for more. Goku socks him in the jaw before getting pinned up against a wall. He quickly grabs the man's fist, which was aimed for his face. Son Goku shoves him backward and the man falls into a full bathtub.

The man scrambles for a gun hanging next to the tub on a hook, but can't quite get it. Goku reacts and grabs a nearby hairdryer and flings it into the tub. Electric shocks are heard and the man goes limp. Goku walks over, picks up his coat, and walks to the door.

"Positively shocked."

*Bond theme music plays and traditional beginning starts. Goku walks out in place of James Bond. Instead of turning and firing the gun Goku turns a fired a ki blast towards the camera. "Blood" and ki sparks cover the "camera". The scene blanks out and the movie theme begins.*

_Middlefinger_

_He's the man_

_The man with a Midas touch_

_A spider's touch_

_Such a cold finger_

_Beckons you to enter his web to sin_

_But don't go in_

_Oh the words he will pour in your ear_

_But his lies can't disguise what you feel_

_For a golden girl_

_Knows when he's kissed her_

_It's the kiss of death from Mr.…_

_Middlefinger_

Saiyan warriors, beware of his heart of stone 

_His heart is cold _

_Oh the words he will pour in your ear_

_But his lies can't disguise what you feel_

_For a golden girl_

_Knows when he's kissed her_

_It's the kiss of death from Mr.…  
  
_

_Middlefinger_

_Saiyan warriors, beware of his heart of stone_

_His heart is cold_

_He loves only gold_

_Only gold_

_He loves gold_

_He loves only gold_

_Only gold_

_He loves gold_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N-Yeah, yeah. That was short. It's only the intro! Okay? Please review and tell me what you think of the idea!


End file.
